


Imagine Me and You, I Do 想象我和你的一切

by seven_nina



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Feelings, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seven_nina/pseuds/seven_nina
Summary: This is the Chinese translation of Imagine Me and You, I Do by FiremanSam
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Imagine Me and You, I Do 想象我和你的一切

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Imagine Me And You, I Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354947) by [FiremanSam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiremanSam/pseuds/FiremanSam). 



Imagine Me And You,I Do  
梗概：巴克全然地、可笑地爱上了艾迪，并且在处理这份感情时陷入了困境。

洛杉矶的天空糟透了。  
如果说巴克对自己的家乡有什么怀念的话，就是那些星星。当然，它们并不是在哪儿都能看见的，但如果你发现自己如此向往，你还是可以驾车启程、在某个地方的某片旷野里找寻到绵延数英里的银河，那让巴克如此渴望周游世界以看见不同的星空。  
这个世界是如此之大，让他迫不及待想要闯出去成为它的一部分。如今他已远在千里之外，就很难不厌烦那些阻止他目睹星空的压抑的光污染和烟雾。初到洛杉矶时，他甚至加入了参观格里菲斯天文台的游客们，只是为了远离城市饱受污染的空气。多数时候，他大可去往峡谷徒步减压，可最近他越来越忙，那含糊的、雾蒙蒙的空气现下只是另一件他妄图逃离的事罢了。  
就像这样，他现在正躲在这间酒吧外的这条小巷子里，仰头看向天空，他将手抬到眼前，希望自己能像个魔法师那样拨开云雾，然后获得些有关他当前困境的征兆。  
他的关于艾迪的困境。他的“艾迪情结”。那个“艾迪难题”？可这真是个难题吗？爱着一个人难道有什么问题吗？  
也许当他一无所知并且并不爱着你时，这是个麻烦、没错。一个大麻烦。  
巴克这会儿倚靠着的这个干净得令人庆幸的垃圾桶在某扇窗户背后，听着窗户里头传来的单身派对上愈加喧闹的叫声与欢呼声，巴克叹了口气，那就是他现下想要逃离的。  
毋庸置疑，在醉醺醺的狂欢中，肢体触碰渐渐频繁、越来越醉的艾迪就是那个问题。尽管对于巴克来说，艾迪那些举动又并不是真的是种“问题”：他把巴克拉得更近，贴着他耳朵讲话，艾迪的嘴唇堪堪擦过他的耳垂，让他弄撒了酒。虽然是个借口，他还是装作自己要去吧台重新拿一杯。但他并没有真的去，相反，他的双脚自发将他带到外面，要他冷静些、要他别去理会身体里为了能够记住与艾迪亲近的每个细节而想尽一切可能与他紧密无间的那一部分自己，他可笑地、难堪地、全然爱上了艾迪。  
感谢艾比、艾丽、以及由丰富经验造就的先前版本的自己，巴克知道他从未在别人身上感受过他对艾迪的这种感情。如果说有一件事是他绝对肯定，那就是艾迪值得更好的，而不是被他以任何方式利用，无论那看起来有多么无辜。  
艾迪并不总参加这种活动，所以他答应时，巴克着实吃了一惊。他们俩和队里要结婚那哥们儿并不熟，而巴克之所以答应要去是因为他指望认识点其他人，好打破艾迪在他身上施下的不晓得什么咒语。  
每当要真的和艾迪之外的人调情时，他总是觉着虚伪且毫无意义。他不傻，他知道他有本事找到某个人带回家、某个他知道最终只会被他假装当成艾迪的人，即便他并不是有意要那么做。  
对那些人做这种事太糟糕了，同时又古怪地像某种背叛。某种对艾迪的背叛。巴克完蛋了，他清楚得很。  
但他还是决定试一试。艾迪迟早要找个新的伴儿，也许真和别人在一起就会让他解脱出来呢？  
那没成功，从来都没有过。那些捏着他的肱二头肌、眨巴着睫毛自下而上看着他的女人让他提不起兴趣，而那些用隐晦却又不够隐晦的眼神上下扫视他身体的男人只会让他紧张，生怕这会让他认识的人最终发现他左右摇摆的性向，然后只会进一步坐实他是个乱搞的混帐、一个乱搞的双性恋混帐。  
理智上，他当然知道他们是他的家人，他们爱他。但近来他愈发觉得那是一种叫人烦恼的爱，而他并不想冒险去触碰这爱的底线。再说了，他又不是同志骄傲或其他任何一种骄傲的模范典型。他不需要花车和彩虹。他看不出除了续写自己愿意跟任何有心跳的人类上床的神话，他还能做什么。  
这真的很难。他的双性恋倾向根本不该一直是个秘密，事实上，它从来都不是个秘密。那绝不是他内心的矛盾之所在，只是这层窗户纸不被捅破的时间越长，他就越难随心所欲地谈起来。尤其现在还有艾迪在身边。这些人都是聪明人，他们很容易就会给他们两两结对，这将不可避免地引向善意的调笑，谁知道艾迪会对此作何反应呢？  
巴克不能冒这个险。他不会冒这个险。  
他明白你能接受并认可你在工作中给别人留下的各种印象，但在内心深处，前军人、他妈的鳏夫、从来都只谈论女人的艾迪真会想着他最好的朋友甚至可能觉得那朋友有吸引力吗？这根本想都不敢想。所以，总的来说，巴克并没有那么想。  
在香农回到艾迪生活里那段日子，知道他们一直在上床这事儿让巴克被孩子气的妒火烧灼——即使他有了女朋友也一样，那段折磨人的日子里，巴克一直都一语不发、只是坚定地做好一个挚友。然后，香农去世了，只剩糟透了的负罪感的漩涡将他吞没。  
说实话，克里斯托弗是他生命中最重要的人之一，一想起他曾经对克里斯托弗的妈妈曾有过一丝丝不好的、恶毒的想法，就会让巴克早已掩埋在心底的那堆破事儿又增加了，那些……导致他讨厌自己的破事儿。比如，当他和艾丽不管如何努力都没法再继续下去时，巴克其实暗自松了口气——他甚至没有那么努力。  
时间渐渐过去，在那场诉讼的闹剧、那些争吵后，他们之间终于、终于恢复了正常。偶尔，巴克会从艾迪那儿捕捉到一种感觉，稍长了半秒的眼神接触、那种哥们儿间的拥抱时额外的一次揉捏，但他还是沮丧地觉着那只是他的一厢情愿。那还能是什么呢？  
巴克抬头看向朦朦胧胧的天空，琢磨着自己是如何沦落到现在这处境的，防火门被推开时发出的嘎吱声迅速让他从那些忧虑的念头里绕了出来。从里头溢出的一缕热气和陈腐的啤酒味道让他拉下脸来，当他看到出来的人是谁之后，他一下子就站直了身体。  
艾迪的双眼像玻璃般透亮，他的头发稍稍带汗、因为别人的触碰和潮气微微发黏，不过巴克认为他看起来很开心。说真的，两天空闲，而且克里斯托弗和他奶奶呆在一起，至少在接下来的几个小时里，他想多酩酊大醉都可以。天知道他有多值得一晚上休假。一如既往地，巴克感到了一如既往的对他的可怜巴巴的渴望，他趁机看了他一眼，希望那不会太毛骨悚然。  
艾迪穿着深色的牛仔裤，随着酒吧越来越热，他的牛仔裤似乎也越来越紧了。他来时带的墨镜被随意塞在格子衬衫的前胸处，在这个晚上的某个时候，其中一颗纽扣一定是崩开了，要么，就是众多和他调情的女孩之一把纽扣扯开了，巴克可以看见他的肚脐。能看不能碰的感觉太伤了，让他浑身疼痛。  
巴克叹了口气，并没有要把自己的位置让出去的意思，与此同时，他第一百万次提醒自己，认为艾迪终有一天也会对他有同样的感觉只是个愿望罢了，艾迪还在他生命里、还在他身边，这已经相当好了。  
艾迪注意到了巴克，他的眼神在巴克身上聚焦，当艾迪冲他咧嘴笑着、张开双臂向他走来时，巴克那颗愚蠢的、持续保有乐观态度的心脏跳漏了一拍。巴克也冲他笑了，接受了他的拥抱，想尽一切办法让这一刻慢些，以便于之后他能再重温。私下里。  
艾迪松开他，重重地揉搓着他的脸，然后站到他身边，和他一起靠在垃圾桶上，他们肩膀触碰处的一线暖意让巴克想要触碰他的欲望刺痛着。他又叹了口气，比他想要的还要更沉重，他再一次抬头看向天空，看着远处飞机和直升机闪烁的灯光。  
“你在外面做什么？”艾迪的声音听上去沙哑而粗砺，对巴克想要离他更近的渴求可真是半点帮助都没有。“找不到你了。”  
巴克耸耸肩，花了几秒钟聆听酒吧里传来的欢声笑语。刚喝下去的啤酒让他意识松快，想要说出他本不该说出的话的欲望太诱人了。他只好指着天空，轻轻撞了撞艾迪的肩膀。艾迪冲他指的方向看过去，眯起了眼睛。  
“要我看什么？流星么？”  
艾迪眯着眼睛看向天空，鼻子讨人喜欢地皱了起来。天啊，巴克心想，艾迪有什么小表情是他不觉得吸引人的吗？这下越来越荒唐了，巴克笑着，冲他点了点头。  
“我很确定你在看的是直升机，大兵。”  
艾迪笑着，从巴克身边退开一步。巴克还没反应过来，艾迪就把他的一条腿搭在了箱子上，借着巴克的肩膀，他猛地蹿上了垃圾箱顶。肩上的触碰像火焰穿透了薄薄的体恤衫，巴克佯装恼火地抬头看着他，而艾迪正假装透过双手搭成的“虎克船长”望远镜看着远处。  
“你看见什么了？”  
艾迪耸耸肩，转了一圈，让巴克能短暂地看见他被牛仔裤包裹的屁股，巴克冲他的屁股弹了下舌头，然后也看向了天空。  
“绝对是流星，巴克，你得许个愿。”  
巴克能感觉到艾迪在注视着他，于是他转过身假装什么都没听见。艾迪跳下来时垃圾箱嘎吱响着，他落在了巴克面前，太近了。还没等他反应过来，艾迪就把手放在了他的肩膀上，艾迪的指尖在他的衬衫皱褶上来回抚摸了数次。  
“嘿，你没事吧？一整晚你都好安静。”  
“我很好伙计，只是里头太热了。你知道的，需要些新鲜空气。”  
艾迪点点头，但手却没动弹，巴克知道他必须得说点什么来填满这片沉默，他知道他必须说点什么，好让艾迪移动下——也许不。  
“你真觉得刚才看到流星了吗？”  
巴克后退一步，借口再次看向那依旧无法看清的天空，顺利离开了艾迪的触碰。他真是个傻子。艾迪点了点头，再次走到他面前站定，比之前还要认真地盯着他瞧，眯着他那见鬼的漂亮眼睛，可爱地皱着他的鼻子。他棕色的瞳孔因为酒精而涣散着，但它们流露出了关切。永远都是那么关怀备至。巴克几乎忍受不了了。  
那沉默在他们俩之前扩散，并不让人难受，但很奇怪。巴克叹息，再次抬头张望。他想到了某个旷野，坐在某辆卡车的后头，看着某片不被遮挡的天空，离这压抑的空气远远的。当然，还有艾迪在他身边，也许还有克里斯托弗在后座熟睡。然后他们会一同驾车回家——  
“你得许个愿，我很确定有这么个规矩。”  
巴克差点在艾迪的声音里蹦起来，他刚才似乎迷失了那么一毫秒。他已经不剩多少自制力了。当艾迪倾身向前让他们的额头抵在一处时，他所有的感受似乎扑面而来，席卷了他。如此贴近的感觉实在太好了，没有什么不好的事发生，也并不是在做他们过去没做过的事。这只是个小小的、美妙的拥抱。甚至都不是个拥抱。完全纯洁、一点儿都不古怪。他专心致志盯着艾迪衬衫上方形交错的线条，在他倾向艾迪前，他只是专注地听着他们的呼吸。艾迪没有动，而巴克冒险地瞥了一眼艾迪的脸，发现他的双眼紧闭着。  
“我很肯定没这种规矩。再说了，愿望根本不会成真的。”  
巴克不假思索地伸出自己的右手摸了摸艾迪的脸，用大拇指沿着艾迪的胡茬抚弄着。艾迪的双眼慢慢睁开了，眉毛因为惊讶于巴克的行径而皱了起来。  
“嘿……”艾迪醉醺醺地微笑着，巴克知道，不管艾迪在想什么，都和他在想的不一样。他触摸他的时间越长，艾迪就离得越近、直逼危险领域。“也许会成真的。”艾迪说。  
“不会的。”巴克轻声说，在意识到自己听上去多么可悲时瑟缩了。他最后抚摸了一下艾迪的脸颊，之后轻轻拍了拍艾迪的脸，强迫自己咧出一个傻乎乎的笑容。  
“嘿，所以我……呃，我打算回家了，我的优步马上就来了。”  
艾迪皱着眉头，揉了揉自己的脸颊，仿佛很痛的样子。巴克看着他挣扎着从紧绷的牛仔裤口袋里掏出他的手机，同时再次皱起了眉头。  
“这都还没到午夜呢，怎么了，是有驾南瓜马车要送你回家还是怎么的？”  
艾迪听起来很疲倦，巴克脑海中因此浮现出的他俩依偎着入睡的画面让他最终决定结束这个夜晚。他又逼自己笑了下，看着艾迪再次摆出几乎是失望的神情，像刚才一样。他是怎么做到如此敏锐，却又同时如此迟钝的呢？  
操，他得在自己做出或说出更明显、更愚蠢的事儿之前回家了。他就是这么个笨蛋。  
他小幅度向后退开，同时愉快地朝艾迪挥了挥手，然后他转身沿小巷向大路走去。直至走到尽头，他才回过头看了一眼艾迪，艾迪正抬头看着星星，就像他们之前做的那样。  
在他叫了辆他谎称“已经到了”的优步时，巴克傻乎乎的、可怜的、青少年的心脏隐隐作痛。他确认好车已经在来的路上，然后决定放纵自己荒谬绝伦的想法，他决定抬起头来，向一切闪着光的飞机和直升机许愿，希望自己能尽早摆脱这个困境。

***  
所以，他没能摆脱这个困境。他当然没。对他来说艾迪是完美的。他就是白月光。巴克可以跟艾迪一起工作，他可以和对待其他人一样对待艾迪，然后他还是会在试图入睡前花上半小时翻看手机里艾迪的照片，希望他会梦见他。  
这越来越糟。  
他最近的习惯是在刮胡子前用拇指捋过自己的面颊，好试着想起艾迪的脸是怎样的触感。上班的时候，他则会一边看向艾迪、一边用自己手臂上的绒毛做这个尝试，而艾迪忙着在做他自己的事，完全没注意到坐在餐桌边儿的巴克努力不去闻食物的味道，而是在捕捉艾迪沐浴露的一线痕迹。  
他做的每件事都昭然若揭。好几个星期以来，他都声称自己太累、或者有什么别的模糊不清的计划，他知道艾迪已经开始看穿这一切，于是他只好答应下班后来过夜，只和艾迪和克里斯。这是有史以来的第一次，某种尴尬的时刻浮现在他们之间。  
巴克过于担心自己被捉到在冲着艾迪痴痴发愣，以至于过分注意其他事情，结果反而被艾迪和克里斯逮住在白日做梦，他俩可可爱爱联合起来对付他的模样不经意间让整件事还要更糟，因为这只是无端增加了巴克对跻身这个小家庭的无限渴望。  
最开始的几次他竭尽全力想要融入进去，还以为自己已经逃过了一劫，直到艾迪去门口拿外卖的时候克里斯问他是否还好。这只是让他比原本还要更疑神疑鬼、更充满罪恶感。  
所以，他暗自起誓要让一切回到正轨。又一次。艾迪正在哄克里斯托弗睡觉，然后他们准备看部电影。艾迪一直在劝巴克多吃点他选的外卖，巴克根本吃不下去，因为每次他们在沙发上碰到彼此手臂的时候，他胃里的蝴蝶都在不断扑腾。可悲。又可悲又让人毛骨悚然。说真的。  
巴克在浴室里刚刚收拾好自己，他不得不往自己脸上泼水，因为他差点没忍住要趁机闻闻放在柜子里艾迪的止汗棒的味道。一阵清脆的敲门声吓得他窜了起来。  
"稍等下。"  
巴克努力装得很随意，对着镜子检查着自己的脸。他的脸还在那，还是傻乎乎的。没有任何证据表明方才他见鬼的在想什么或是做什么。谢天谢地。他小心翼翼推开门，艾迪除了条宽松的泽西篮球短裤之外什么都没穿，就站在门的另一边，立刻地，避免对此情此景产生反应成为了他的一项测试。  
“牛奶洒了。我得去冲个澡，你挑点什么电影我们看？”  
艾迪的气息掠过巴克，走过他身边时艾迪温暖的手拍了拍他的背。巴克蠢兮兮地点着头、梦游般地走到了沙发旁，在他滚动播放网飞时不断地想着几墙之隔的地方艾迪在做些什么。这真是非常、非常愚蠢。工作的时候他们一起洗过澡，永久蒙羞的是，他非常清楚艾迪裸体的模样。他当然知道。至于他用那些内容做过些什么则是又一个他觉得自己在挚友身边却像个性犯罪者的理由。他并没有盯着看，或者专门找机会看，但他确实有眼睛。  
他漫不经心地挑出一部看起来很安全的电影。不能有罗曼蒂克或配偶之死，不能有战争，不能有干架，不能有海啸，不能有辆天杀的消防车压在你腿上搞得你像什么弗兰肯斯坦的怪物。希望他们能迷失其中，然后巴克就能找借口回家去享受他的最后一点私人时间，好把这些新的影像加入合集。  
那之后他就可以出神地感慨艾迪是多么好。他是多么温柔，多么有耐心，多么聪明，多么友善——对病人、收银员、随便什么老人，对本该是他最好的朋友却对着律师大倒苦水的巴克。他是多么宽容。他对克里斯托弗是多么好。还有克里斯托弗本身是多么好，有史以来最棒的孩子。天，他真是太爱他俩了。他俩值得比他这种可怕的迷恋更好的。他只想重塑自己，再一次，变成随便什么版本的自己，反正不是他最近表现出来的这个。然后他们就都能够回到原来的样子了。易如反掌。  
巴克又一次迷失在自己的思绪中，艾迪在门口清了清喉咙的声音把他从中拔离开，他手里拿着啤酒，好看的脸蛋上带着疑惑的表情。艾迪的头发还是湿漉漉、一簇簇的，只是在之前穿的短裤上加了件黑背心而已。他赤着脚，而那是巴克原来都不觉得自己需要纠结的地方。  
巴克冲自己点了点头，旨在劝自己别在纠结脚不脚的，但艾迪却把那当成了某种同意，他走近巴克，把手里的啤酒放在茶几上巴克没吃完的晚饭旁边。艾迪的身影又一次消失在厨房里，巴克用手搓揉着自己的脸，缩到沙发边尽可能远的地方，然后他才打开啤酒，把脚从鞋里抽出来好靠在茶几上。艾迪踱回客厅，从他自己那瓶酒里嘬了口，翻身躺下时他叹了口气，又打了个哈切。  
“我累死了。”艾迪用短裤下摆擦了擦啤酒瓶底的水汽，把酒瓶放到他们面前的茶几上：“我们在看什么电影？”  
巴克强迫自己从停留在艾迪上半截大腿上的布料边缘移开眼神，他清了清喉咙，用遥控器摁回详情页。艾迪读了下，耸耸肩膀，向后靠在沙发上，头撑在手臂上。  
他那短裤的裤腿还停留在他大腿的上半截。他那结实、毛绒绒的、诱人到发指的大腿。  
操。

***  
二十分钟之后，艾迪睡着了，而巴克如临地狱。忽略电影，忽略那部有点像古怪、恶心、磕嗨版本的虎胆龙威的糟糕电影，他刷着ins，强忍着给艾迪录个视频或者拍张照片的冲动。他可以在之后上传它们，配上好玩的动图或者表情包，就好像他并没有因为想伸手去整理艾迪衣裳的边缘而感到一阵物理性疼痛，他的背心下摆卷起来，露出引向腰带的一线浓密的深色毛发。  
也许，再之后，在听见艾迪安静的鼻息很快转成鼾声并假装那很烦人之后，他能自己保留照片，好让自己能记住这一刻，好在入眠前用来丰富他想象中的生活。  
在那样的生活里，他可以俯身而下，将手放置在艾迪腿上，叫他去床上睡，然后他会帮他站起来，再然后艾迪就会假装靠在他肩膀上睡着，再然后巴克会抱着他，再然后他们会拖着脚步穿过走廊、避免吵醒克里斯。而一旦到了卧室里——  
巴克跳了起来，因为他抬起头看向闹哄哄的屏幕、结果看到两个男人在亲热，互相推搡着彼此走向一张床。  
巴克跳了起来，因为他大声地抬头看了看屏幕，看到两个男人在亲热，互相推搡着走向一张床。他吃惊地往前坐，结果撞到了茶几，能让他们几乎喝空了的啤酒瓶叮铃哐啷撞成一团，他赶忙伸手扶住。艾迪轻微地动弹了下，巴克迅速暂停了电影然后喝光了最后一口啤酒，试着不让眼神投向艾迪，艾迪懒洋洋地揉着眼睛坐直了。  
"怎么了？发生什么事了？" 艾迪再次揉了揉眼睛，眼神在巴克和屏幕上暂停的画面之间来回游移，而画面特写基本就是两个男人在尝试把彼此的脸吃掉。艾迪皱起眉头，看起来很迷惑：“这还是同一部电影吗？现在几点了？”  
巴克搁下啤酒瓶的动静有些响，那让他瑟缩了下，他看向走廊的方向。他低头看了看手机。  
“九点四十五。听着，我们都挺累了。我就，嗯，让你去床上吧。去好好睡一觉。”  
蠢话！巴克想。当然是去睡觉啊。艾迪没什么表情，昏昏欲睡的，而巴克除了瞪着屏幕上那蠢爆的电影外，实在没法看别处。艾迪打个呵欠，他往后靠向沙发，一条手臂在沙发背上伸展着。那实在是过于诱人了，尤其当这动作完全单纯时。  
巴克站起来，动作过猛以至于他的手机仿佛慢动作那样从他手中飞了出去，在艾迪肩膀旁边划出一道弧线，最终落进沙发坐垫和艾迪的手臂间。真棒，好极了，棒极了，他重重地叹着气，心想。他伸手去拿，就在这时他才终于意识到，这意味着他要弯下腰进入艾迪领域，还要在他四下翻找手机时在艾迪手臂上来回磨蹭。  
那蠢弊的滑溜溜的手机被他紧紧夹住了，他进一步俯过身去检查它到底是卡在哪儿，这举动让他离愈发困惑的艾迪更近了，在他忙活的时候艾迪一动也没动。这巨大笨拙长颈鹿般的身体，他想。伴随着一声胜利的咕哝他终于把手机解放了出来，正准备站直身体，艾迪却飞速抓住他的手腕让他停在那儿。艾迪紧盯着他，那深色的双眼灼热，不再困倦、也不再困惑。  
“你今晚到底怎么回事？是我做了什么吗？你没必要留下来的。你甚至没必要过来，显然你并不想来。”  
艾迪看起来很生气，这让巴克有点措手不及，主要是他还没意识到自己古怪的行为可能会被误读为在生艾迪的气。只是艾迪的真实的手触碰着他的真实的身体，那股暖意搅乱他的脑子，让他无法思考、也无法说出连贯的话，于是他只好保持沉默，像条蠢鱼那样张嘴闭嘴，好几回。  
巴克被艾迪坚定不移注视着自己的眼神迷住了，他妈的一如既往。他总是如此。被艾迪注视着就像拨动了某种开关，一旦他离开了这种注视就感觉像少了点什么。就好像他不再被注意了。  
在巴克能够自我怀疑、甚至是在他真的意识到自己在做什么之前，他将被捉住的那只手移向艾迪的脸上，用大拇指沿着艾迪满是胡茬的面颊抚摸，就像他曾经做过的那样。  
艾迪抓住他手腕的手松开了，那双眼中有些什么一闪而过，艾迪拽着巴克的手臂，温柔地引着他坐回沙发里，艾迪半面向他，但并没尝试移动巴克在自己脸上的手。随着艾迪眉头皱起，那晚在酒吧后巷的回忆似乎在重播，巴克为此僵住了。他发现自己除了保持手不动弹，静静等待着尴尬降临之外什么都做不了。  
几秒钟之后，艾迪皱起眉头，咬住嘴唇。看起来是想要说些什么。关于他会说些什么、而那些话语又会引向怎样的结果的念头迫使巴克终于挪开自己的手。  
艾迪拦住了他。  
时间凝滞了，在巴克瞪着他的手和艾迪的脸之间时，艾迪的双眼灼灼地盯着他，直到他鼓起勇气与之对视。  
“你那个不会实现的愿望。”艾迪的声音极轻，巴克本能地靠近想听得清楚些：“是我吗？”  
巴克曾经读到过那些关于心跳漏一拍的描写，或者胃沉了下去，那些老生常谈的形容。它们真实地发生在他身上时感觉还要更糟糕，就好像和你能想象到的世界上最恐怖的事物面对面。而巴克还面对过许多比那更吓人的事。但不管怎么说，这都没有可比性，差太远了。  
他无法说话，无法看着艾迪。甚至是当他感觉自己的脸颊在对方的强烈的注视下发热时。他根本什么都做不了，只能转动他那被艾迪抓着的手腕，虽然艾迪不由分说就松开时他后悔不已。巴克敢说如果他去看的话，那儿一定会有个和艾迪手形状一致的烙印。又红又热，就好像一个全新的纹身。  
“巴克？”  
艾迪的手这会儿歇在了他们之间的沙发之上，他轻戳着巴克的腿，直到巴克总算抬起头来看着他。  
“我真的很抱歉，艾迪。”巴克要自己紧盯着艾迪肩膀上的一小块皮肤看，努力着找话说。找个借口，找一个能让他们之间再度如常的借口。也许说些半真半假的事儿就好。也许吧。“只是有些，呃，混淆的感觉。而且……唔……我猜——”  
艾迪往前挪了挪于是他那只一直靠在沙发背上的手臂离得更近，当他用一贯的那种令人恼火却又安心的方式把手搭到巴克肩膀上时，巴克屏住了呼吸。艾迪的拇指在巴克的肩膀上摩挲着，然后顺着衬衫领口滑到他的脖子上，停在那儿  
“你那个不会实现的愿望，是吻我吗？”  
又一次，巴克的身体如坠冰窖，他震惊地迎上艾迪的双眼。艾迪的瞳孔扩张的双眼。他在跟他调情。他确实是在跟他调情。巴克毕竟还没完全疯掉。  
“是这样吗？”  
巴克找不到任何一个词，只得勉强点了点头。艾迪嘴角向上弯曲，勾起一个微笑，他离得更近了，用空闲那只手再次握住巴克的手腕将他拉到自己面前。巴克倒抽一口气。  
“你想亲我吗，埃文？”  
老天啊。无论是因为他说这话时的气声，还是因为他指尖下艾迪温暖的皮肤的触感，抑或因为他叫他真名的方式，巴克都他妈的完了。他再次点了点头、舔了舔嘴唇，然后他闭上双眼，深吸了口气，希望这不是什么诡异的、和他性格根本不相符的整人玩笑，那这绝对会是场惨不忍睹的回火，并且这绝对会永久性碾碎巴克的心、断绝他们的友情。  
巴克吻了他。  
他并没冒冒失失把他们的嘴撞到一起，也没硬要他张嘴以便自己的舌头能长驱直入，也没有纯情地蜻蜓点水。当他们嘴唇交接之时，他就是知道该怎么吻他，一切水到渠成。也许是机缘巧合。反正就是那些俗气的事。艾迪发出惊讶的小动静，为他有生以来最棒的、嘴唇紧闭的二十秒亲吻锦上添花。  
没过多久，巴克开始意识到他在做什么、他们在做什么，那认知就像一阵重击落在他胸口上，他把自己的手从艾迪的脸颊移到胸膛，轻轻推开了他。  
“我很抱歉。我们不能这么做。我不能……”巴克的嘴唇感觉到了一阵刺痛与奇怪的感觉，就好像是他吃了太辣的东西需要喝水那样。艾迪舔舔嘴唇，试图说点什么，但巴克抬手阻止了他，巴克冲茶几上空了的啤酒瓶点头示意。“你一直在喝酒。你并不想要这个的。”  
艾迪笑了。真真切切地笑了。那既美妙又很糟糕。巴克十分疑惑。而那疑惑一定是完全写在他脸上了，因为艾迪收起自己的笑容，再度向他慢慢靠近，把手安放在巴克膝盖上之前他稍稍犹豫一秒，他轻轻捏了巴克膝盖一下，这才又将眼神锁定在他。  
“我就喝了两杯啤酒。淡啤酒。”又一次地，艾迪舔着自己的嘴唇，而巴克无法不去注意艾迪的眼神向下扫过自己的嘴。这让巴克忍不住也舔湿了自己的。“我想要这么做。也许我之前没意识到自己想，但我确实想。”  
巴克的心翻了一千万亿个跟头，或别的什么可以用来形容他现在心情的说法，他现在的心情是从未有过也从未达到过的快乐、绝望、矛盾，这些同时存在。他的幻想成真了，就是现在，而他却感到一阵全然的惶恐，因为，他们这会儿就站在那个可能会彻底结束他们友谊的悬崖边上。  
“别想那么多了，巴克。这感觉很好。"艾迪坚定地挨近，将手从巴克的膝盖移向他的脸，像巴克对他做的那样，用大拇指轻抚巴克的颧骨。艾迪倾身向前，直至他们的嘴唇堪堪几毫米就能相碰。“我想要感觉很好。和你。我想要你也感觉很好。”  
巴克没能给自己多想的时间，在他来得及那么做之前，他们再次亲吻起来，他的思绪随着那些逐渐变长、变得炽热的轻吻而沉寂下来。艾迪的手落回巴克腿上、捏着他，让巴克发出某种声响，若非他如此性致盎然，那声响一定会让他难堪的。不知怎么，他竟然有本事克制自己，足够他再次用手抵住艾迪的胸膛，他恼怒地哼了一声，烦闷于自己居然制止了这么件他们两个似乎都很想做的事。  
“我先前说谎了。”他勉强地说，再一次的，他无法直视艾迪的脸而只能看向其他任何地方，唯恐自己又被冲昏头脑而傻乎乎地吻上去。“我没有混淆什么，我其实是，呃，双性恋？就，没有，我知道自己是，对于这我一点都不困惑。我以前也和男人在一起过，虽然已经有一段时间没有了。”  
巴克强迫自己短暂地看向埃迪，虽然他那被吻过的粉红色的嘴唇让人分心，但他的表情几乎看不出什么惊讶，他轻轻点头，示意巴克继续说下去。该死的，巴克想。他现在该说些什么？我爱你。我想要永远和你生活在一起、把我们的姓氏间画上连字符、和你一起带孩子、每天早上一起走近消防站？不是说这些他不喜欢，只是现在想来他也不会讨厌。他在骗谁呢，他想好久好久了。  
他深呼吸，逼着自己再度看着艾迪。他必须要让艾迪知道，这并不是他为了寻刺激而和一个男人做的某种实验。这是他曾经做过的事，他还做过很多。要是艾迪在这之后发现了……在这些他们做的事之后，即便只是接吻，艾迪可能也会觉得自己完全就是被操纵了。  
“我没想过要有意对这事保密，只是，那些家伙们，他们在认识我的时候就觉得我一直和女孩子们乱搞已经够够的了。然后是艾比、然后是艾丽，就让这事好像是什么大事，然而那根本就不是什么大事。但是吧这事又确实有点重大，不该那么重大，但它就是。而且我根本都没有要找什么人约会，所以那又有什么关系呢？你知道吧？”艾迪点了点头，巴克忍不住因为艾迪的礼貌笑了起来，尽管巴克的话根本都讲不通，离有意义相去甚远。  
“我只是在琢磨，要是我告诉他们的话，他们会，唔，连点成线，把事情联系起来，你明白吧？”  
艾迪看上去满脸不解，巴克叹了口气。他把这事搞的乱七八糟。蠢爆了的拒绝放荡原则。这要是两年前，他铁定要跟这个他见过最辣的男人上床。真可惜，他爱着他。  
艾迪的右手还在巴克的右肩上，他轻捏着，想引起巴克的注意。  
“连点成线，怎么连？”  
巴克又叹气了，他翻着眼睛。他已经在这事里陷得太深了，根本没可能毫不丢脸的脱身，倒还不如全盘托出算了。  
“要是他们知道我喜欢男人的话，那我喜欢你这事就很明显了。他们就会知道我不找人约会是因为你。我是说，麦迪已经取笑过我了。我知道你知道的。”  
艾迪摇了摇头，低头看着他们在沙发上彼此挨着的腿。巴克感觉他想说点什么于是静静等着。但那些话没像预想中那样出现，他清清嗓子，艾迪抬起头来，目光在他脸上扫视着，那让一阵挫败涌上巴克可怜的小心脏。艾迪悬而未语，他的眼神与巴克的目光短暂交接了，随后落在他们俩腿之间那一小片沙发上。他静默不语，于是巴克决定尝试帮帮忙。  
“你呢？”他低声问。艾迪疑惑地皱起眉头，当艾迪搁在他肩上的手重新落回沙发时，巴克内心叹了口气，他冒失地动了，挪开自己的腿好让他们能并排而非对坐。“你喜欢过男人吗，老兄？”  
巴克死瞪着电视屏幕上那俩吻得如胶似漆的男人，余光扫见艾迪耸了耸肩。过去五分钟的大起大落让他挣扎着开始回忆这一切是如何开始的，他努力在脑海中保留这一切的每个细枝末节，回想亲吻艾迪的感觉是多么美好——以防万一这再也不会发生第二次。现在看起来多半不会再发生了，巴克搞砸了一切。  
艾迪叹了口气，坐直身体，从茶几上拿起他的空酒瓶在手里转着，似乎在权衡自己想说的话。他清了几回嗓子，巴克侧头看着他，翩飞的蝴蝶回到了它们该在的地方。艾迪深呼吸，也侧头看向他，  
“我觉得我有，客观来讲，我会觉得某个男人很吸引人，你懂吗？念高中的时候。”  
巴克鼓励地点点头，艾迪看起来似乎找到了继续说下去的信心。他知道艾迪并不总是乐于谈论自己的过去，他有点担心这是不是一件他本不该让艾迪谈及的事。  
“也许我看过几回。想过那样，假设性的。但我没有真的尝试过，你知道吧？并不是觉得那有什么不好，我只是也没有真的做过。后来有了香农，我又离开家那么久，相信我，我有许多机会那么做。”艾迪抬起眉毛，冲巴克笑着，巴克胃里的蝴蝶再次不受控制地飞舞起来。“不过我遵守婚誓。然后我从阿富汗回来，来到这儿，又和她——”  
“艾迪，别说了。我很抱歉。我不该问的。"巴克把手放在艾迪的肩膀上，轻轻地捏了捏，希望那看起来是个友善之举而不是一个邀请。“我真的很抱歉。”  
艾迪放下啤酒瓶，再次转身面对巴克，握住了他的前臂。他神情紧张、专注，巴克开始担心接下来会发生什么。  
“别再说你很抱歉了。我没有喝醉，我没有困惑。那感觉很好，我很喜欢。你没有强求我做任何事，没有逼迫我，没有操纵我，任何在这里发生的事都不是你的问题。”艾迪轻轻拍着巴克头侧，随后倾身向前使他们额头相抵。“那感觉很好。你感觉很好，我想要感受那个。”  
“艾迪——”  
巴克试着说话而艾迪打断了他。用他的嘴。这一回，那吻升温的更迅速了，巴克感觉自己可能会死于过度刺激，他想要尽情感受自己正在感觉到的每种渴望。艾迪是个见鬼的接吻高手，毫不意外，巴克很高兴他掌控主动，他捏住巴克的膝盖，将手滑向了他大腿的中部。他的舌头使巴克分神。  
他的舌头。操。他们现下正狂野地亲热着，尴尬的是，光是这样巴克就已经开始变硬了。这让他想起更年轻时的最初几次，托大腿上垫子的福，让他看起来没那么一触即发。但他根本控制不了。压抑了数月的郁结都发泄出来了，他应接不暇。如果不是忙着接吻，他一定止不住地在微笑。  
没有任何人的吻能和这个吻相提并论，巴克知道。每个吻都引出更激烈的另一个，每个吻都引发一种需索，而这需索立即被下一个吻满足。巴克被这弄得头晕目眩，他退开，沿着艾迪的下巴吻过，因为被允许触碰那个折磨他许久的地方。当他吻到他的脖子时，能感觉到艾迪的手轻捧他的脑袋，与此同时他用牙碾轧着肩颈交接的地方。  
担心会在工作的时候看起来不专业的念头阻止了他在艾迪温暖的肌肤上留下吻痕，光是这念头就让他从喉咙深处发出呻吟。他逗弄般地吸吮着艾迪的动脉上方，感到艾迪将手指耙进他的头发作为回应。  
“巴克。”艾迪说，声音是如此的低沉而破碎，巴克立刻就知道，如果只是接吻就能让他们俩都有这等的反应，他会让这个男人对他做基本上任何事。“埃文，停一下，我们应该——”  
巴克立马停下来，他坐直，因为裤子拉链刷过他这会儿已经完全硬起来的老二而龇牙咧嘴。艾迪的眼睛往下一瞥，冲着巴克扬起眉毛，他抬手示意他自己并没生气。他跟生气半点边都不沾，要是巴克注意到那个不显得傲慢的话。艾迪的脸红着，嘴唇上的深粉色只是另一件让巴克变硬的事罢了。巴克冒险瞄了一眼艾迪的大腿，看到在那棉质短裤下无所掩藏的艾迪的勃起，他发出了一声毫无性感可言的粗喘。  
要么，就是因为艾迪没穿内裤的事实。巴克先前就觉得他没穿，但他拒绝放任自己去确认那个。艾迪笑了，耸耸肩，他似乎很容易地就接受了这一切，那让巴克感觉很困很。也许那就是他的底线，他的难以逾越。老二。也许那就是艾迪想要停下来的原因。噢好吧，行。巴克觉得他可以接受这一点。  
“我想我们应该……”  
“没错，停下，没问题。”巴克说，又被他那条蠢透的牛仔裤擦痛，他皱着眉头向后靠，他双手抬起来做了个投降的姿势，挤出一个笑。“对不起我太过火了。”  
“巴克，快停下，天哪。”艾迪冲他手臂轻轻揍了一拳，翻着白眼，随后毫不掩饰地把视线投向巴克的大腿、又缓慢上移到巴克的双眼，他欲求昭彰。巴克知道艾迪撩拨人很有一手，而那些招数被用在自己身上实在是他妈的棒透了。“我只是想说，我们得换个地方，我不想让克里斯托弗看到我俩这样。”  
在说话的当儿上，艾迪把手置于巴克腿上，就在大腿中段，随即缓慢上爬直到巴克轻轻抓住他的手腕。  
“这，嗯……会不会太快了？太过了？”  
“不，不会太过。还不够多。”  
艾迪俯身，再次吻住巴克，起初温柔而缓慢的亲吻迅速变得热烈而需索。当艾迪的手背顺着他的裤子拉链徐徐刷过时，巴克不得不把艾迪的手腕撒开好抓紧沙发垫，他攥得是如此之用力，连关节都发痛得厉害。他呻吟进艾迪的嘴里，在后背沉入沙发时抬手将艾迪的背心抓了满拳。  
艾迪从亲吻里短暂退开，效仿巴克对他脖子做的事，但他似乎并不像巴克那么在意要是被鲍比发现这些无法被制服衬衫遮住的吻痕时该作何解释。不过，要是艾迪再不停下的话，他就真解释不了了。  
“等下，等下，还得上班呢……”巴克设法开口，不去想自己听着有多么破碎。艾迪总算停下，又转回来亲吻他，当艾迪更用力地压向他时他不得不努力自控，要是他牛仔裤的布料允许的话，那儿早就该撑起帐篷来了。艾迪退后时他抬高胯部追逐着释放，艾迪咬着下唇，热切地望着他。等他开口。  
他们相互盯着，时间一分一秒地过去，艾迪手心朝上、轻轻搁在巴克的裤子拉链处。巴克还是没说话，他说不出话，而艾迪又笑了，一个大大的、直达眼底的笑容，他冲巴克无疑已经变红的、傻乎乎的脸得意地咧着嘴。  
“所以？你想要吗？”  
“我想要什么？" 巴克小声嘟囔着问，艾迪轻摁着他勃起的老二作为回答，巴克感觉脸上热血在冲刷扩散。“呃，是的我想。很显然。要是你也想的话？你想要吗？”  
艾迪咕哝着表示同意，他花了一秒看向别处，像是冲自己点点头，然后他抓住巴克的手猛地放到自己大腿上，他深吸口气，在巴克的手惊讶地抽动时没有移开眼神，然后巴克几乎是本能地、轻轻地抓住了艾迪的勃起。  
耶稣基督啊，巴克死了，去往了天堂。艾迪的天堂。他的老二的天堂。巴克连眼睛都不愿眨，生怕错过哪怕一毫秒艾迪的微表情，他的手前后套弄了几下，艾迪在他手指下变得更硬，于是他胆子更大了。他自己的那根在冲他叫嚣，但他根本不在乎。操，他好想给他口。  
“我可以吗，嗯？”巴克看向别的地方，恨死了自己可能又在脸红：“我只是真的很想碰你。求你了。”  
艾迪咧开嘴笑了起来，他站直，鼓起脸颊，把巴克也拉起来然后侵入他的领域。他们的勃起相碰，只是隔着布料而已，巴克已经觉得自己要晕过去了。被压在消防车下头的时候都没有这会儿让他紧张。  
“你太可以了，当然可以。”艾迪直直地冲着巴克耳边低语，轻咬他耳垂，然后退回来给他一个甜蜜的亲吻。“但不是在这儿，来吧。”  
艾迪领着巴克静悄悄地穿过屋子。当他们经过克里斯托弗房门口，他看见艾迪从门缝里迅速探头查看着孩子，尽管他俩肯定是一派混乱，巴克依然感到了一抹柔情。  
他们一路走到艾迪卧室门槛前，这时，巴克脑海里的小小声音又开始作祟了，让他担忧这所有的一切都是个糟糕的主意，但他根本没有考虑的时间，艾迪把他拉进房间，随即就将他推到了墙上，艾迪和他儿子之间这道门的屏障让他从未有过的胆大妄为。  
巴克勉力强撑，试着全情回馈——在他被自己的老二分神之前，他的小老弟叫嚣着要是再不把它从那条智障牛仔裤里解放出来就要造反了，而他选择那条牛仔裤只是因为他把前来造访艾迪的每一次都当作是他穿上自己最好的、最诱人的衣服的理由，寄希望于那能够让艾迪为他倾倒然后彻头彻尾地爱上他。  
哈。结果到头来他需要做的只是摸摸他的脸颊。  
当艾迪吻他像自己生命维系于此，却不知为何既温柔同时又强势，巴克松开他渴求地握着艾迪强壮的上臂的手，试图把那只手伸向他们之间好把牛仔裤解开。裤扣，至少也得解开裤扣。而艾迪似乎把他在做的这事当成了某种挑战，艾迪松开他，把他换了个方向，轻推着他直到他倒退着、双腿腿弯碰到了床沿。一气呵成。  
他们目光交缠着，艾迪把手轻放在巴克胸膛上，挑逗般地轻摁，随即他后退一步，将巴克轻轻推倒在床上。  
可没几个人能像他这么结实或比他还强壮，巴克很庆幸自己躺着，这样至少他不会真的厥过去。当他尝试解开牛仔裤拉链时，他自己的脉搏在耳边雷鸣般轰响，艾迪还站在一旁看着他，脸上带着某种难以捉摸的神色。他在发现巴克看向自己时醒悟过来，流畅迅速地把工字背心脱掉，紧接着跪到床上，帮巴克把那牛仔裤从脚踝上扯下去。  
最开始的一秒他们俩都没动弹，艾迪低下头，目光在他的身体上逡巡而巴克的眼神紧紧跟随艾迪。艾迪缓慢俯身靠近他，在他依然被衣物覆盖的胸口上轻点。  
“把这脱掉。”  
巴克深呼吸，沉醉于艾迪的声音听上去是多么的不一样。他依然不敢相信这一切真的在发生。如果这是一部电影的话，这会儿他一定会在沙发上猛地惊醒，然后冲回家在自己的幻想里猛烈手淫。又一次。  
他强忍着触碰自己阴茎的冲动、强忍着看向艾迪那被顶成帐篷的短裤的冲动，坐起来，把体恤衫扯掉，和袜子揉成一团扔到了门边的某处。他能感到艾迪盯着自己的后背，于是他坐得更直了，甚至尝试伸展了下，尽管他躯体还有别的部分正在渴求。艾迪喜欢他的身体。好极了。  
“巴克。”艾迪说，低沉而坚定：“回床上来。”  
巴克回到床上，侧过身面对着艾迪。出于不想再次开展一场互相瞪视的较量，他决定采取主动，在他丧失勇气以前吻住艾迪，他小心翼翼地抚摸着艾迪的胯部让他躺下。他加深这个吻，手不断地在艾迪腹部逡巡徘徊。  
艾迪把手伸向巴克的后脑勺把他拉得更近，他不得不扶住艾迪的胸膛稳住自己。他能感觉艾迪的心在那温暖的胸膛里狂跳不止，然后他所剩无几的克制尽数丢失。他们吻着，如痴如狂，仿佛他们之间有一些什么被打开了。这让人兴奋，而比之更甚的是他们的阴茎头一回揉挤在一起，一声粗喘，像是给巴克的奖励。  
艾迪暂时打断了他们，巴克趁这机会躺回去，努力喘匀。他隔着内裤抚摸着自己，因为这美妙感觉闭上了眼。在他身边，床轻微摇晃，在他重新睁开眼睛时，艾迪的背影映入眼帘，艾迪正把什么东西扔在地上。他的短裤。我的妈呀，是他那条短裤。艾迪转过身来，巴克的大脑忽然短路了，他烧灼的脸庞被屋外的路灯灯光给照亮了。  
某种不明确的得体行为规范阻止了巴克看向艾迪的躯体，就好像艾迪的老二是见鬼的午夜凶铃的录像带，要是他看到他一定会发疯的。艾迪看起来倒是没这些顾虑，他的手贴上巴克的脸，让他们鼻尖相碰，直到分开的嘴唇重新相遇。他能感觉得到，艾迪的勃起抵住他的大腿，温暖、坚实。为他硬着，为了他们所做的一切硬着。  
艾迪的手沿着巴克的下颔拖拽而过，直至伸进他的发丛，在贴向巴克时，他的手指粗鲁地穿行其间随后紧紧抓住头发。巴克隔着内裤轻轻撸动自己，直到他再也无法忍受更久，他拿开手好让自己坐起来把内裤脱掉。  
赤身裸体地暴露着，他忸怩不安，等他重新躺回去时，他不知道该看哪才好。但艾迪知道，巴克看着艾迪从头到脚地研究着他的身体，艾迪的双眼，晦暗、炽热。他俯身而下索取又一个亲吻，巴克迎上去，用舌头迎接他的舌头。他永远、永远、永远都不会习惯亲吻艾迪或是觉得足够。  
他们分开，气喘吁吁，热烈地盯着彼此同频起伏的胸膛。  
“巴克？” 埃迪问，声音粗砺而破碎，巴克攥着被单，为自己对艾迪所做的这样的事欣喜若狂。“能摸你吗？”  
又一股热流在他身体里四处流窜，巴克血管里涌动着渴求的悸动。他傻兮兮地点着头，清了清喉咙，试着恢复镇定。  
“你如果不那么做的话，我觉得我当真会死。”  
好吧，也许不会。艾迪笑着，再度吻他，他靠向，手在巴克的胸膛上游走。并不是轻得让人发痒的，但对巴克来说还不够重，于是巴克动了动身子好迎上他的动作，他的手去往艾迪的头发，穿梭其间。  
艾迪把手停在他腰间，巴克的脚趾蜷缩着，为即将发生的事期待不已。没要他等太久，艾迪的手抽了回来，在巴克显而易见地深呼吸时始终将目光紧锁于他，随后，艾迪的手背沿着巴克的阴茎抚摸而下，就像他们还衣裳齐整时做的那样。  
“你喜欢怎么样的？”艾迪问到，挪动着自己的手好切实握住巴克然后过分缓慢地动作着。巴克唯一能做的只是摇摇头，在又一次努力控制自己的失败尝试里装得很镇静地耸耸肩。艾迪笑了，收紧握住他勃起的那只手。“这样呢？你喜欢这样吗？”  
艾迪开始以某种节奏动作起来，在前端转动着手然后用拇指在他阴茎的顶端摩挲，从未移开炽热的视线，似乎是在享受把巴克对他的动作所作出的反应分门别类。尽管他可能将会得到一个无比让人尴尬的早泄的结果。  
“让我……”巴克抓住艾迪的手腕，在艾迪的手从他发痛的老二上移开时强忍着呜咽的冲动。“让我来……我，嗯，我想摸摸你。拜托？”  
艾迪又笑了。稍后巴克肯定会纠结于艾迪发现这一切有多么容易。但当下，他太沉溺于这一刻了，他只想顺水推舟，不去破坏任何他们在做的事。毁掉他们的友情？见鬼了，这不就是在胡思乱想。差劲的巴克。他摇了摇头，终于准许自己看向艾迪的身体，让自己停在此时此刻。  
他就跟他已经看见过的一样辣，只是不知为什么，似乎更柔软些。也许还有些脆弱。不管是什么，光是看着艾迪腹部坚实的肌肉线条就足以让他沉醉，那在他臀部上的让人分神的凹槽，在每次艾迪穿低腰短裤时都在嘲笑巴克，那从工字背心里偷溜出来的毛发，巴克一直都想要摸一摸。于是他那么做了。他试着不要犹疑，把手搁在艾迪心脏的地方，似乎是在尝试着把自己装进去或怎么的。  
巴克的目光向上到艾迪脸庞，他忍不住又亲了他一口，只是因为他可以。艾迪的嘴唇温暖柔软，巴克用舌尖舔舐着、挑逗着，直到他任凭他的舌头侵入。这吻变得比巴克本意里的更具倾略性，他用这个转移艾迪的注意力，好让自己能把手移向艾迪的乳头然后用指尖抚弄过去。艾迪呻吟着，于是巴克又那么做了一次，在他移动身体紧压在艾迪身侧时。在肌肤相亲间，巴克气喘吁吁地暂时停下来，他的呼吸粗重，把头抵住在艾迪的胸膛上。  
“老天，我，呃……我就要，我根本坚持不了多久了。”巴克冲着艾迪的胸口说着，吻着他的胸膛，他把头抬起来撑在自己的前臂上，然后看向艾迪，艾迪正冲他洋洋得意地笑着。操他的。巴克知道自己要做什么了。“我能给你口吗？”  
艾迪的眼睛瞪大了，巴克没忍住为了自己的反将一局而咧嘴傻乐。他也是有绝活的好吗。虽然他可能有点儿久而生疏，但他口交的技术一向都挺不错的。他喜欢擅长些什么东西，而你只是需要研习的意愿和供你做练习的人。  
巴克一边起身，一边给自己加油鼓了个劲儿，他贪心地看着艾迪从床上滑下来、伸展着双腿。巴克在膝盖上安顿好自己，抬起头透过睫毛看着艾迪，知道跟别人在一起时对自己管用的招数，对艾迪大概也能管用。  
“我喜欢你这么做。”艾迪说，轻声呻吟着坐起身，拍了拍巴克的脑袋，这才把身体往后靠去，把一条胳膊折到头后，重新安置好自己。“真可爱。”  
巴克消化着他的快乐，紧咬嘴唇，仔细品味他眼前的美景。艾迪的阴茎当然和他其他的部分一样完美，这一点不意外，粗重、深色，亟待获得它应得的关注。没人到了这种时候还讲客气，巴克把两只手放在艾迪的大腿上然后贴近，故意喘在顶端，当艾迪的腹部为这举动收缩起伏时，巴克咧开嘴笑了。  
在第一秒，巴克把头靠在艾迪的腿上，他用指甲挖进自己的大腿好让自己能冷静下来，他想要炫耀炫耀自己的本事，因为艾迪绝伦的腹肌射得到处都是可不是什么好的开始。等他准备好，他趁机让手掌在艾迪大腿上游走，随后，他屏住呼吸，握住艾迪的阴茎轻轻揉挤，然后把艾迪含进嘴里。  
艾迪空闲的那只手滑到他头上，在巴克开始动作时紧攥着。老天，他喜欢做这个。紧紧抓住他根部的同时吮吸前端，舌头在顶部纠缠着，然后他动作着，尽可能深地把他吞下去。他感觉到艾迪在动，很快，把两只手都放到了他脑后，当巴克睁开双眼发现艾迪欲求的眼神仍在他身上时，他含着艾迪的阴茎呻吟，艾迪的嘴张开，喘着粗气，目光涣散。  
巴克俯身设法将艾迪吞下更深直到他的嘴被完全填满，尝试着从艾迪拉扯他头发的力度来解读艾迪喜欢怎么做。他决心冒险尝试一下他自己喜欢的做法，他把左手向下移，裹住球囊，一边持续地吮吸他。他注意着艾迪的表情，艾迪的右手滑到巴克的下巴上，随后他用拇指抚摸着巴克脸颊上被他老二撑得满满的部位。  
这就是巴克沉迷了如此长时间的事物的合集，他呻吟着，捏弄着艾迪的球囊。艾迪把头向后一仰，紧紧拉扯着巴克的头发，巴克知道他是想警告自己他要射了，但他没有动弹，反而更加用力吸吮，抓住艾迪阴茎的根部然后用舌头最后一次舔过顶端。  
艾迪的手在他高潮时落回床上，巴克看到他的手紧紧抓在被单里，第一股射在他喉咙后面，温热而浓稠，一如既往有点恶心，但又美妙绝伦。他始终用嘴唇紧裹着他，腾出一只手伸到床上好握住艾迪的手。艾迪轻轻捏着他的手，而他沿着阳物舔舐，确保他对它尽心尽力。  
他抬起头看，艾迪的眼睛紧紧阖上，他是如此他妈的美丽以至于巴克无法再忍。他站起来，两腿颤抖，他跪到了床上，当艾迪的眼睛懒散地睁开时找不到能说的话。巴克把手搁在艾迪肩膀上，示意他该躺回床上去，当艾迪听命照做时，他不得不紧握住自己的老二，艾迪肌肉波动的模样让巴克几乎难以把持住自己仅存的一点自制力。  
艾迪再度躺下，而巴克翻身上床靠在他身旁，他把头埋进艾迪的脖根凹处，因为刚做过的事有意不让脸靠得太近。他没摸自己几下就射在艾迪大腿上，精液沾染了艾迪滚烫的皮肤。他希望艾迪别觉得那太恶心，而另一方面他已经过载到没法在乎那个了。  
等他喘匀了气儿之后，他翻身躺下，冒险看了一眼艾迪。艾迪的眼睛已经睁开了，正盯着天花板。巴克观察着他脸上的表情，等待着他的反应，什么反应都没有，他只得清清喉咙。艾迪转头看向巴克，眼神里并没有明显的后悔，巴克松了口气。除非他正在内心里抓狂，那巴克可就看不出来了。  
艾迪还是什么都不说，巴克感觉就这么被盯着看很奇怪，他等着艾迪意识到他自己犯了个糟糕的错误。在他来得及说点什么前，艾迪坐了起来，把腿晃到床边。巴克为某些必然会到来的事做好了准备，然后也坐了起来，在昏暗的灯光里眯起眼睛试图找到他的内裤。  
他用眼角余光瞄到艾迪从地板上拿了个什么，用来擦拭他被巴克弄脏的腿。巴克重重地叹了口气，艾迪转过身，眉头紧皱。巴克脸上的表情一定是一目了然，而他的胃顿时随着艾迪起身的动作沉了下去。晦暗灯光中，他又一次环顾四周想找自己的衣服，可令他惊讶的是，艾迪轻推着他，掀开被子躺了回来。他冲艾迪扬起眉毛，艾迪耸着肩，神情难以解读。  
“我知道我们应该谈谈，我也看得出来你很想谈谈。”巴克摇着头，举手投降，但艾迪打断了他，拍拍床。“我只是真的很累，可能还有点震惊。好吗？”  
艾迪面向巴克趴着，把自己掖进被子里，而巴克依然坐在那儿。看见巴克一动不动，艾迪叹了口气，伸手抚摸他的大腿，艾迪手指那温暖而厚重的存在感让巴克回过神来。  
“到床上来，巴克。”艾迪低声道，声音沙哑而疲累。“别再担心了。”  
巴克站起来，背对着艾迪，终于找到了自己的内裤，他迅速把它穿上后才转回去。虽然他这么做了，但最终他发现艾迪反正是闭着眼。对于发生的这一切，巴克短暂地开心了一下，现在，他拥有了全新的影像可以加入他脑海中的艾迪收藏。他把被子扯回他这边的床，然后滑进凉爽的布料下，他爬上了有一个昏昏欲睡、欲穷竭劲的艾迪的床，再一次的，他试着把这情景里的每一秒钟烙印在他的记忆里。  
“艾迪？”比他意图的声音要大许多，巴克在自己声音里瑟缩了下。等他有勇气看向艾迪时，他看到艾迪在微笑着，他的心喜悦地小小地跳动，艾迪的眉毛微微扬起，等待着巴克的问题。巴克要自己看着他。“你喜欢吗？”  
艾迪把脸埋进枕头里，巴克听到了他的轻笑。巴克伸出手轻搡着艾迪的肩头随后放在那儿，他顺着艾迪胳膊向下抚摸，似乎是他现在能做的事之一。艾迪偷瞄了他一眼，看上去神色严肃。巴克松开手，静静等待着。  
“是的，那很棒。你也知道那很棒。”他对巴克笑着，打了个哈欠，随后他依偎过来，用手拍了拍巴克的胸口、轻轻揉着，艾迪躺进枕头，声音沉闷。“睡吧。”  
***  
巴克没有睡。他睡不着。艾迪倒是睡了，巴克听着他深沉的呼吸渐渐变成细微的呼噜，正如他之前听到过的那样。两个多、将近三个小时里，巴克一动不动躺着，想东想西。毫无疑问他和艾迪一样累，只是他的大脑坚决不肯投降。每一个他幻想中的场景都以艾迪醒来时热情消退并觉得这一切是个坏主意而告终。又或者更糟糕，艾迪喜欢这一切但只想做个炮友什么的。  
巴克不想去承认自己有多么喜欢他。好吧，爱着他。但艾迪真的不需要被这种信息狂轰乱炸，那只会让他感觉愧疚。操，巴克真的是在操纵他。他根本就该直接停手，他就应该坚持那套感情混淆的谎话，那样的话之后只用尴尬一阵子，整件事就都会他们遗忘的。  
巴克悄悄捶床、很生自己的气，艾迪在睡梦中动了一下，他赶紧保持安静，一动不敢动。他应该离开，这才是他该做的。他可以留个字条或者别的什么，他们甚至不需要当面做这个。没错，这好得多。  
巴克打定了主意，他慢慢坐起来，转动着双肩让它们能轻松点。他能瞧见自己的牛仔裤在门边堆成一团，然后他缓慢站起来，因为床嘎吱作响而瑟缩了。  
艾迪翻了个身坐起来，立马清醒过来。他的头发蓬松又讨人喜欢，巴克恨死了自己关于这居然是他率先注意到的地方。他抱歉地举起手，艾迪揉揉眼睛，环视着房间。  
“抱歉，我不太习惯有别人在这儿。”艾迪说，巴克试着笑一下，但失败了，艾迪冲他皱着眉头。“等等，你这是要走吗？”  
“不是。”巴克摇摇头，看向门口。“只是，呃，用下洗手间。”  
艾迪耸耸肩，倒回床上，巴克逃也似的去往走廊，他轻手轻脚的，确保不会打扰到克里斯托弗。等他上完厕所之后，他被浴室镜子里头自己的倒影吓得蹦了起来，完全震惊于他那副纵欲过度的模样。谢天谢地克里斯托弗没看到他，那可怜孩子会留下心理创伤的。  
巴克的脖子和下巴上斑驳地覆盖着被胡茬刺出的红疹子，他只得感恩身边的一切神灵他第二天休息，以及他当时停下了在艾迪脖子上留下吻痕的举动，以及他自己只有一个勉强用衬衫可以盖住的吻痕。他的嘴唇又红又肿，和他困倦充血的眼睛很相衬。他用自己放在柜子里的备用牙刷刷了牙，然后泼了些水在脸上，试图缓解泛红。这只是让他想起了早些时候，在这一切开始之前，他做了一次深呼吸，帮助他厘清思绪。  
他所需要做的只是离开。一个干净利索的斩断。这样做会让他们两个都轻松点。抱着这种沉重的心情，在回艾迪卧室的路上，他顺路去察看克里斯托弗。他朝房间里看，看见克里斯托弗紧紧掖在被子里，胸口发痛。他希望等这一切都结束之后他们还能一起出去玩。  
巴克徐徐推开艾迪的卧室房门时所看到的画面让他险些跳起来，如果不是他紧绷如弦。艾迪躺在自己的肘弯里，被单堆在他的腰间，专注而坚毅的视线就像什么俗气的杂志封面。见鬼的漂亮。然而艾迪看起来异常清醒和严肃，巴克紧张地吞咽着。艾迪示意他把门关上，巴克照做了，上前一步，勉力克制着把手覆上艾迪躯体的冲动。  
“你本来是打算走的，是吗？”艾迪说着，坐起来，双手隔着被单搁在他交叉的双腿上。“那么做真的太烂了，巴克。”  
巴克摇了摇头，走近床边，他迟疑片刻才坐下来，背对着艾迪。他被艾迪落在他肩膀上轻捏的手吓了一跳。他再度深吸一口气、转身，把左腿抬起来好让自己能半坐在床上。艾迪的手落回去，巴克立即就想念起那温暖舒适的触感。  
“我只是不想让你感觉别扭。”巴克冒险瞥了艾迪一眼，后者一如既往地不动声色，不让任何表情出卖自己。巴克鼓起勇气。“我不应该让这些发生的。我真的很对不起，艾迪。”  
艾迪叹息着，巴克几乎因为自己猜对一切而松了口气。  
他错了。  
下一秒他就被艾迪拉扯着倒向床，他们面对面躺着，维持着眼神交流，艾迪的手在巴克的臂膀上轻柔地来回抚摸。  
“所以我们确实需要现在就谈谈这个了，是吗？”艾迪笑着，玩笑地捶打巴克的手臂。“你都不累吗？”  
巴克点点头，心绪依然混乱不堪。他大着胆子伸手搭在艾迪腰上，当他想到，不、摸到艾迪依旧赤身裸体时，他震惊地屏住了呼吸。  
“年轻（Youth）。”艾迪调笑着。当艾迪的手从他的手臂移向后背、指尖沿脊椎缓慢游移、留下震颤的轨迹时，巴克说不出话来。他目瞪口呆，看起来铁定也很呆。“有耐力。”  
“你好像……也就比我年纪大一点。”巴克惊讶于自己还说得出话，因为艾迪的手这会儿正停在他内裤边缘的松紧处，指尖略微探入其下。“这些年你身上发生了什么？”  
艾迪的回答是一个吻。一个很好的吻。一个真真正正的吻，充满感情和热忱，他希望还能有些别的。他们边吻着，艾迪边将手滑进了巴克的内裤以下，他握住巴克的屁股轻轻捏着，然后把手抽开，略微后移，像巴克早先做的那样把他们的额头推抵在一处。巴克看着艾迪轻舔自己的嘴唇，困惑而入迷。  
“薄荷味儿。”  
艾迪轻轻一笑，松开巴克躺了回去，他把双臂交叠在脑后，盯着天花板上的阴影出神。巴克一言不发，只是等待。  
“好吧，那我们就来谈谈吧。”艾迪深吸了一口气，目光短暂扫过巴克，随后又看向天花板。“我觉得，我确实想要刚才发生的事发生，在我真的知道自己想要之前，你能明白吗？”  
巴克点点头，但艾迪并没看他，于是他决定冒险捏捏艾迪的胳膊。艾迪瞥向他，给他一个微笑，一如既往地让人安心。巴克静静地等待，而艾迪重新把目光投向天花板。  
“我没法说我对这事百分百没问题，因为我不是，呃，真的那么，你知道……开放？”艾迪停顿片刻，看着巴克，后者点了点头示意他继续说下去。“我只是……不可能在一夜之间就改变，无论我有多么地喜欢这个。”  
“而我确实喜欢，我真的喜欢。非常。”艾迪翻身面向他，迅速地将手滑回巴克的内裤下，揉捏着他的屁股，这次更用力些。他们俩在需索的吻里靠在一起，艾迪松开他时巴克喘着粗气。艾迪又捏了一把他的屁股，温柔地凝视着巴克。“我只是，唔，就让我们……这很好，对吗？我们就像这样吧，只是我们。只是为了我们俩。”  
巴克的心脏叫嚣着要跳出他的胸膛，他能够做的只有再次点点头，努力不让自己的欣喜若狂露出马脚。他完全可以做这个，就像这么做。他不想他们间的任何事改变，除了现在他们可以彼此纠缠在一起结束这一天的部分。其他的一切都可以等，或者不，他终于不再在乎了，而那感觉就像卸下了一个重担。  
终于拾起了已经消失二十分钟的力气，巴克推着艾迪直到背朝下躺好，让他可以再次抚摸他。艾迪任由自己被挪动，而巴克在这整个动作过程中已经变硬了，因为艾迪的强壮，因为他允许对他做的那些事情。  
“巴克？”艾迪的声音让他一惊，意识到自己正被紧盯着。他疑惑地望向艾迪，艾迪狡黠地笑着，伸手捧住他的脸，拇指沿着巴克下唇揉搓过去。“你想这么做有多久了？想摸我？”  
“好几个星期了。”巴克扯了个谎，而艾迪立刻笑着晃了晃脑袋，警告他该真诚些。“好几个月了。一直都想。”  
他以为自己的开诚布公会吓着艾迪，但艾迪半路迎上他的下流的吻让他迅速打消了这个念头，他的手在巴克的后背上来回游走，最终落在他的内裤上，轻轻扯了扯松紧带。  
“脱了。”艾迪要求道，向后靠以便给巴克留出空间，等巴克脱光后他身体压向巴克让他们安顿在床上。艾迪的身体覆盖着自己的触感让巴克咬着牙吞下一口呻吟，艾迪停下亲吻着他下颔的动作然后抬头看着他。“你想要怎么做？和我，我是说。你希望我们怎么做。”  
巴克闭上眼睛，叹了口气。他又在他妈的发梦了。老天，这简直就是梦想成真。艾迪半硬的老二在他大腿上磨蹭，他的胡茬在他酸楚的脸上用力擦过。他好爱这样。  
“现在呢？”  
艾迪点了点头，他的手离巴克的阴茎越来越近，他已经完全硬挺、不断渗出前液的阴茎，渴求着他不确定自己是否应该要求的关照。  
“也许，要是你愿意的话，你可以，嗯，只是摸我？”  
艾迪照做了，他松松地握住巴克的老二，缓慢地上下移动，眼神一秒都没离开。艾迪询问地扬起一边眉毛，巴克首肯，希望他看起来没有他感受到的那么饥渴。艾迪收紧了手指，找到了合适的节奏更快地抚摸着巴克直到他渴望地喘着气。  
无数个他想对艾迪做的事和他已经对艾迪做过的事在他的血管里涌动，他紧紧咬住下唇保持不出声。他能感觉艾迪的老二顶着他，很可惜它没有参与其中  
“你喜欢怎么做？”艾迪的声音又把他吓了一跳，巴克很惊讶艾迪居然是这种做爱时喜欢说话的类型。见他一言不发，艾迪停下抚摸他，他看着他的眼睛问：“我是问，你喜欢操别人吗，还是喜欢被操？”  
艾迪并不是在说脏话，那个字眼悬在空气中。巴克咬着嘴唇内侧，赌了一把。  
“我喜欢做那些，我想要做那些。和你一起。我都做过，但我更喜欢得到。被干。你知道吧？”  
真顺利，巴克心想。另一方面，艾迪，正学着巴克早些时候做过的那样，把头垂下来抵在巴克胸膛上，喘着粗气。糟，大概有点过头。有点太多了，太快了。  
“或者不用，如果你不愿意的话就不用。”艾迪抬起头，瞳孔扩大，巴克咧开嘴笑了。“好吧，你愿意。但不是今晚，我实在太累了。”  
去他妈的。如果他们要做爱，正儿八经的性爱，如果他们打算做“那个”，那巴克就要确保那是艾迪此生最赞的一次。现在而言，他很乐于再口他一次，乐于以任何方式去爱抚他。他真是完完全全、彻彻底底爱上他了。  
艾迪点点头，翻身躺下，用了点力气让巴克跟他一起。巴克任由艾迪的手肆意游走，他钝钝的指甲在艾迪大腿上深色的毛发上梳理着，随后回到他的胸膛，用手摩挲着艾迪的恋爱，享受着每一秒钟。  
艾迪找到巴克的嘴唇亲吻他，不重，很轻柔，放慢节奏让巴克的手停在他的阴茎上。他把巴克轻推向床垫，用一只手示意他稍等片刻。巴克那么做了，热切地看着艾迪在一侧的床头翻找着，然后他听见了“啪”的一声盖子被打开的声音。  
顾不上紧张，巴克看着艾迪把润滑剂涂在自己手上，重新趴回到巴克身上，他把手举远直到他们紧贴着躺在一起。当艾迪同时把他们两个握在手里抚摸时，巴克吞回一声呻吟。并不完美，但又那么完美，因为那是艾迪，因为他时完美的，至少对巴克来说他是。  
没用多久巴克就接近了边缘，他用力地攀在艾迪的后背上，那么用力以至于他觉得会留下痕迹，他紧绷着身体，射得他们胸膛上到处都是。艾迪不知所云地咕哝了些什么，他的脸紧紧压向巴克的脖子，制造着另一个需要巴克稍后去忧心的吻痕。  
艾迪抬起头，巴克担心在高潮后的神智不清里自己会说出什么本不该说的话，所以他干脆吻了艾迪，舌头直直滑入好让这个吻能变得无比下流，他推开艾迪黏糊糊的手接管了他。他一直是个动作迅速的钻研家，他试着用手对艾迪做那些他已经知道用嘴做时成效显著的事，一分钟之后，艾迪在他身下蠕动着，他的手抓住巴克的手腕，然后他停下这吻，浑身僵住。  
巴克着迷地看着，居然依然让他欲火中烧。艾迪的老二在他手中搏动着，射在他自己的凶手。把谨慎抛在风里，巴克倾身向前舔舐着艾迪的胸口，即使知道自己射出来的东西也在那。管不了了，真恶心。性爱就应该很恶心，一团糟，但感觉很好。艾迪看起来一点都不在意，他抬起手在巴克头发上捋了捋。  
他知道再继续艾迪就会感觉过度刺激了，巴克停下手，在他胸膛上轻吻然后躺回了床上他的那一侧。他的。太他妈棒了。突然间他被疲惫感抓住了，他打了个大大的哈欠，因为那吓到了艾迪而道歉。  
“对不起。”他又打了个哈欠。“好累。”  
艾迪什么都没说，他靠过去吻巴克时，巴克惊讶地躲开了。艾迪笑着，在他嘴上轻啄一下，随后在他身上俯身越过床头，伸手摸地上的什么东西，原来是巴克的衣服，艾迪把它抓起来，擦了擦一团糟，然后把它扔到房间的某个角落。  
巴克眼皮很沉、很累，他尽量让自己不要去担心在明天早晨刺眼的日光下它们会有什么感觉。肯定会酸痛无比的，这是其一。他用着最后一点力气转身面向眼睛半闭的艾迪。  
“艾迪？”艾迪的眼睛完全睁开了，他看向巴克，几乎是惊讶的。“明天早上会不会感觉很奇怪。”  
“是啊，可能会吧。”艾迪冲他笑了笑，伸手用指尖抚摸过巴克的眼皮，把它们合上了。“不过我们会想到办法的。快睡吧。”  
巴克睡了。  
***  
他是被艾迪的动静弄醒的，他眯起眼睛看着流淌进房间的阳光。埃迪穿着连帽运动衫和另一条篮球短裤，巴克看着埃迪脸上和脖子上的疹子，露出睡眼惺忪的笑容，他知道自己看起来也差不多那样。  
“嘿，早上好。”艾迪的声音因为睡意和其他事沙哑着，巴克对他咧嘴一笑，知道自己对此也有一定责任。艾迪轻笑着，翻了个白眼，继续拾起他们到处乱扔的衣服。他把它们揉成一团，塞进洗衣篮里，然后他回头看向巴克。“你可以找点我的衣服穿。”  
巴克一言不发地坐起来。一想到要穿上艾迪的衣服，他就有这么一种他已经累的不想再去感觉的感觉。艾迪走过来坐在床边，从口袋里掏出巴克的手机递给他。  
巴克看着手机上的时间和遗漏的信息，而艾迪把被子拉到巴克的胸口以下，在看到那些吻痕和红印时，艾迪弹了一下舌头。巴克笑着看着他时，他把巴克推回到床上，像奶奶一样给他掖好被子。  
巴克笑着，这个时刻险些要带上某些更深层次的意味，然后巴克意识到克里斯托弗要起床了。艾迪斯似乎立刻明白了他的担忧，亲昵地摸了摸他的头发。  
“如果克里斯托弗真的进来了，他只会以为你睡在这而已，毕竟床就在这，他知道你之前留下来过过夜而我们的沙发糟糕透顶。”艾迪用拇指在巴克眼旁的胎记上揉了揉，令人安心地冲巴克笑着。“别让他觉得奇怪，也没有什么奇怪的，好吗？像往常一样就好。”  
“我能做到。”  
巴克其实不确定自己能不能，但他会努力的。他愿意为他们俩做任何事情。艾迪冲他点点头，站了起来。  
“我去洗个澡，你继续睡吧。”  
艾迪打开门，巴克坐直身体，紧紧攥着身上的被子。  
“等下。”巴克脱口而出。艾迪停下来，手在门把手附近徘徊。“如果很奇怪该怎么办。我不想让这一切变得很奇怪，唔，我是说，这肯定会变得奇怪不是吗？”  
艾迪笑了，那种愉悦、放松的笑容，他不经常那样，但每次总能让巴克跟着开心起来。  
“不会的”  
<完>

作者注：  
所以……在这么多年什么都没写的情况下。我梦到了前半部分，挤出了后半部分，还没来得及想好就把我的AO3密码搞掉了。  
我切换时态，我写的句子太长，而且我在凌晨四点编辑了这篇文，所以所有错误都是我的。我接受不了批评，建设性的或者其他方面的，因此如果有什么很蠢敬请忽略。  
现在这已经从我脑海中出去了我可以忘记这个愚蠢的节目了。  
（那个电影叫游戏结束，伙计）太他妈糟糕了。  



End file.
